dc_and_marvel_universe_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime (オプティマス・プライム, Oputimasu Puraimu), formerly known as the archivist, named Orion Pax (オライオン・パックス, Oraion Pakkusu), is the leader of the Autobots, its awe-inspiring forces and the last of the Dynasty of Primes of Cybertron. Selfless and endlessly courageous, he is the complete opposite of his mortal enemy Megatron. As the current bearer, chosen by the Matrix of Leadership to command, which carries within him, he strong moral character, excellent leadership, and pure sounding decision-making skills, and possesses brilliant military tactics, powerful martial arts, and advanced Cybertronian weaponry. Optimus Prime has a strong sense of honor and justice, being dedicated to building peaceful and mutually beneficial co-existence with humans, the protection of life and liberty of all sentient species. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader, and that is what he gives them. It was that leadership which turned the tide of the Great War against a rival faction, called the Decepticons. On the battlefield, there are only few who rival Optimus Prime's prowess. He is easily the strongest of any Autobot his size, and his ion blaster and his energon-axe are deadly weapons. He would sacrifice his life to protect his fellow Autobots or those under their care, and does so on a regular basis. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness, and one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time and again... though it's also the source of his very strength! Optimus Prime can combine with his fellow Autobots to form Ultra Prime or Optimus Maximus. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." :—Optimus Prime's most common bio quote. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Peter Cullen (English), Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Francis Lax (French), Willi Röbke (German), Diego Reggente (Italian), Darcy Pedrosa (Portuguese), Vlastimir Đuza Stojiljković (Serbian), Gunnar Ernblad (Swedish), Andrei Yaroslavtsev (Russian), Hubert Gagnon (Canada French), Edgar Wald (Latin American), Alfredo Martinez (Spain-Spanish) Biography Optimus Prime is the heroic leader of the Autobots. He is both brave and compassionate, inspiring greatness in those who follow him. Optimus has a strong sense of justice and righteousness and has dedicated himself to the protection of all sentient life; he will battle his foes with unyielding resolve to uphold his belief. Even the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, begrudgingly admits his respect for Optimus Prime. Once a simple data clerk, Optimus Prime was chosen, to his surprise, to become the leader of the Autobots. Optimus Prime believes that freedom is the right of all sentient beings. He uses his strength and bravery to rally his heroic Autobots to wage their battle against the evil forces of the Decepticons. Appearance Robot Mode Optimus has a gray face with a blue helmet and antennas of the same color, heavily detailed and designed with multiple plates and layers of pieces on top of each other. Optimus has two sphere shaped bases for his antennas, with dark blue coloring around it. He has windows from his vehicle mode on/in his red chest and a dark grey strip on both of his ribs. Optimus has little similarities to his old form. His upgrade includes his windows in his chest, blue helmet and red color scheme all over his body, with the exception of his legs being gray like his face and hands. Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian Truck, when arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a tractor trailer. It can attach a trailer to the back blue section. Optimus can go to Maximum Overdrive, which makes him go faster than a normal truck. With his upgrade, he turns in an alt mode similar to that of an experimental all-terrain expeditionary fighting vehicle which was designed by the finest engineers in the army division. *Hair Color: N/A *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known (Human-sized) *Weight: Not Known Attributes Gallery File:Optimus_prime_vehicle_mode_by_yurtigo.png|Optimus Prime's Earth vehicle mode. File:Optimus_Prime_951.png|Optimus Prime without his faceplate/battle mask on. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Alpha Trion * Autobots ** Zeta Prime ** Bumblebee ** Bulkhead ** Sideswipe ** Ratchet ** Arcee ** Prowl ** Drift ** Windblade ** Wreck-Gar * Omega Sentinels ** Omega Supreme *Mini-Cons *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus *Cybertron Elite Guard **Strongarm **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Lugnut ** Soundwave ** Swindle ** Airachnid * Insecticons * Seekers ** Starscream ** Thundercracker ** Dirge ** Thrust ** Sunstorm ** Ramjet ** Skywarp ** Slipstream ** Lockdown * Ancient Decepticons ** the Fallen *Unicron Abilities and Traits Optimus, back as an archivist, he had yet full, military usage and had supportive tools for only certain combat purposes. His main one are his arm mounted grappling hook launchers, which Optimus use to swing through the air, or to reach things a distance away from him. The launchers in his arms can also shoot out bolas to tie up the legs of his opponents, fire retardant foam, and low friction gel. Optimus wields a rocket powered axe. The axe can transform from a small hatchet into a full sized battle axe, and the handle can extend even further to allow Optimus to pole vault when needed. The rocket engine assists with swings to lend more power to attacks. Optimus also exhibited an ability to tap into phone and radio signals, using an antenna built into his "ear piece" and also demonstrated an ability to track signals back to their origin. Optimus Prime also possesses a retractable mouth-plate/battle mask like the other Autobots for battle mode purposes. He also has a retractable visor to survey an area, locating certain things, or some other computer-like means. On top of all this, Optimus Prime has extensive Cybertron Academy training, before he became Zeta Prime's right hand man. In addition to his agility and Elite Guard-class skills, he has the tactical knowledge that comes with the role, such as tricking Knock Out and Lugnut. Optimus Prime is one of the strongest Autobots alive, possesses a wide variety of skills and abilities, and a formidable opponent in battle. Optimus is armed with two arm blaster cannons and long blades. He also possess the Star Saber plus with the Matrix of Leadership, which makes him the strongest Prime alive. After Unicron and Predaking, he is undoubtedly the strongest fighter in the series. This is shown by the fact that he is capable of defeating several Insecticons with little to no effort in both of his bodies. It should be noted that even Megatron struggled to kill even one Insecticon. After being repaired by Forge of Solus Prime's remaining power, Optimus gained a new more stronger and powerful body with a jetpack and armed with an energon minigun. He also a new energon blaster and rockets in his vehicle form. After Optimus reclaimed his weapon and killed Megatron with the Star Saber, Optimus reclaimed his weapon though, it is not seen using it after that. Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Optimus Prime began his life as an Autobot named Orion Pax during the Golden Age of Cybertron nine million years ago. Orion Pax was an archivist in the Iacon Hall of Records and Archives, and friend to Ariel: a fellow archivist, and his best friend Dion: a dock-worker at a storage yard who had the simple job of unloading and storing shipments of energy that came from a power plant up-river. Shortly one day, the trio encountered an unfamiliar group of seven strange robots arrived from no where (they were caught time-traveling by accident), and Orion, wondering if they were new here, introduced himself and his friends. At that moment, all attentions turned as the Archives were attacked by Decepticons. Both Ariel and Orion rushed to protect the archives. Before long, Orion and Ariel were found severely injured by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. While Megatron and his troops set about pillaging and conquering, the seven robots Orion had met earlier carried his body away, in hopes of finding someone to repair him. They came upon the Cybertronian machinesmiths led by the master archivist Alpha Trion, who reluctantly decided to subject Orion and Ariel to a new reconstruction process he had developed, which would rebuild the Autobots' frail bodies into battle-hardy configurations so that they could battle the Decepticons on even footing. Thus it was that they became and rebuilt into Optimus. Synopsis See also External links *Optimus Prime Wikipedia *Optimus Prime Transformers Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Non-Superpowered Category:Acrobatic Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Indomitable Wills Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters